The present invention is directed to a game housing for a game site which may be displayed for one or more players to play the game and, more particularly, to a multiple part telescoping game housing for an electronic dart game.
Various games, such as electronic dart games, have been known in which the various components, including the game play site, the electronic scoring and display circuitry and the display panel itself are positioned in or on a housing. In the case of an electronic dart game, the housing is typically taller than it is wide with the dart board displayed on a front panel at approximately the eye level of the players. A score display panel is also typically located on the housing usually above the dart board so that it may be readily viewed by the players. Control panels, such as for selection of the kind of dart game to be played, are typically located on a lower portion of the housing around the waist level of the players for easy manipulation and access of selector buttons, etc. In addition, the score processing circuitry is typically located in the housing where it is protected.
These prior game housings can be rather unwieldy to store or ship due to their relatively tall but narrow and thin dimensions. Because of this, they may have a tendency to tip during transport and they consume a rather large volume of space in both storage and transport.
The game housing of the present invention overcomes these several disadvantages of the prior game housings and also permits the enclosure of the dart game board within a portion of the housing during storage and shipment to protect the game board against damage.
In one principal aspect of the present invention, a multiple part game housing comprises an upper housing with a game site thereon for one or more players to play the game; and a lower housing. The upper housing is movable relative to the lower housing between a first position in which the upper housing extends substantially vertically from and out of the lower housing to permit the players to play the game, and a second position in which the upper housing is substantially contained within the lower housing. A lock locks the upper housing in at least one of the positions.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, a guide is provided for guiding the movement of the upper housing in its movement between the positions.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the guide includes at least one elongate stationary guide surface extending vertically on one of the housings.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the lower housing has a rear wall and the elongate stationary guide surface is on the rear wall inside the lower housing and bears against a wall of the upper housing opposite the game site when the upper housing is moving between the positions.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the stationary guide surface has at least one end, and the locking means is movable in a substantially horizontal direction to engage that end to lock the upper housing in at least one of the positions.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the stationary guide surface has an upper and a lower end, and the locking means is movable in a substantially horizontal direction to engage said upper end to lock the upper housing in the first position, and to engage the lower end to lock the upper housing in the second position.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the locking means comprises a substantially flat plate carried on the upper housing, the flat plate extending over a substantial portion of the width of the upper housing, and movable substantially horizontally between locking and unlocking positions.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, first urging means is included for urging the flat plate into at least one of the locking positions, and second urging means is also included which is operable from outside of the lower housing for urging the flat plate into the unlocking position at least when the upper housing is locked in its second position.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the guide comprises at least one roller which contacts a side of the upper housing with the game site thereon when the upper housing is moving between the first and second positions.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the locking means includes at least one adjustable pin which draws the upper housing toward the elongate stationary guide surface when the upper housing is in the first position.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the game is an electronic dart game, and the game site is a dart board.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.